DBZ:Family book 1
by niquiedward
Summary: Just something my friend and I are writing


dbz 1:Family!

The story starts off in the desert. "Vegeta stop I know the good is still in you." Goku said Vegeta said "Shut up and fight me Kakarot I will end your life." "looks like we'll have to put you back in line." said Goku's grandson Gotahn "leave my Grandpa alone!" said Vegeta's grandson Haioken "Gotahn?" Goku said in a asking tone of voice "yea gramps!" said Gotahn "take Haioken" Goku ordered "ok grampa" said Gotahn. So just as Gotahn and Haioken started to fight Vegeta was encouraging Haioken Goku attacked Vegeta and Vegeta countered Goku's attack with Big Bang Attack.

Goku looked petrified "NO GRANDPA!" Gotahn yelled goku took the attack head on and hit the ground with a Huge explosion.

"Grampa no!" Gotahn said, Goku walked out of the crater and looked at Vegeta and then screamed"Vegeta I will end your reign of terror!" and with those words Goku pulled all his ki together to put together one last stand he turned super saiyan "Vegeta I will destroy you!" Goku took a bolt towards Vegeta and punched him in the face as Vegeta turned super Vegeta and sent Goku flying back with a swift kick Goku sent Kamehame towards Vegeta and to counter it Vegeta did Final Flash and then there was a giant explosion.

Chapter 2:The Aftermath

There was a huge crater and there was Goku and Vegeta in a pile mortally wounded Goku had lost 1 arm and Vegeta only had a leg Gotahn and Haioken landed and started to run towards the crater but just then the two 17 year olds heard a deep voice say "I knew Goku would push himself to the limit, ha idiot." Gotahn then flew up while crying and screamed "Who said that, I'll kill you!" the mysterious voice said "Sorry didn't realize you were here kid." Gotahn said "Huh Piccolo is that you?" " so you figured it out already wanted to mess with you a bit oh well moments gone" Piccolo said with a smirk.

Piccolo took out a bag of Senzu beans and Gotahn and Haioken screamed"Senzu beans great, thank you Piccolo." One hour later Piccolo said "well lets go" Gotahn said "wait what about them?" as he pointed at the crater then Haioken and Gotahn ran over but the bodies were gone "What happened to my Grandad!" said Haioken, Piccolo said "It was Kami he took them and is going to train them" " oh... cool" said Gotahn and there stood the soon to be new hero's of the earth.

Chapter 3:The Syn

So our heroes **continue** their journey to bring back their family they follow Gotahn's dragon radar and the dragon radar took them to the new namek the first dragon ball was in the barren wasteland of outer namek Gotahn, Haioken, and Piccolo landed and the horror that stands in front of them can not be matched to anything or so they think. They saw something that they hoped they wouldn't see,There stood syn shenron and with his deep husky voice that would make hell freeze over "Oh god no" said Gotahn " Oh yes" said Syn Shenron, Syn Shenron just stood there laughing and then said "I will kill you" ,Gotahn said "well come on then just try" " Fine i'll crush your bones into dust then use your head as a volleyball" Syn Shenron pointed to Haioken and said "I'll kill you first" "Fine, let's do this" said Haioken. Syn Shenron smirked at Haioken and ran towards him it was literally two seconds till he hit Haioken "w-wow what speed" said Piccolo "ha ha, got that right" said Syn Shenron, and he laid another Heavy hit on Haioken's mid section but Haioken got up and Kicked Syn

Shenron's chest, that was so powerful he spit out blood.

Chapter 4:Overpowered

Syn Shenron grabbed Haiokens leg and slammed him into the ground but Haioken got up but didn't have much ki left, Piccolo decided he should fight while Haioken recharges. Piccolo didn't start off so well took a lot of punches to the torso and face but piccolo did special beam cannon and Syn Shenron Insta Transmissioned out of the way, Syn Shenron quickly hit piccolo in the chest and piccolo couldn't hold on anymore and told Gotahn to finish him so Piccolo and Haioken were watching as the battle unfolded. Gotahn punched Shenron in the chest then kicked him in the chest and did a combo of punches and kicks to his chest and then Syn Shenron flew up, turned his back to them, then just flew away. They started to fly after him they were looking for signs of him being there they saw a tree fall so they landed and went to check it out but the thing that knocked down the tree was long gone. " Man we almost had him" said Gotahn meanwhile in the otherworld Goku and Vegeta were training with Kami-Sama. He was teaching Vegeta a move that he had not yet mastered final Big bang attack and he was teaching Goku to learn Super Kamehameha x2 and gave Goku the Potra earrings and told him when the time is right, convince vegeta to put one earring on.

To Be Continued...


End file.
